Laundry dryers are used throughout the world to automate and reduce the effort associated with cleaning laundry. Most laundry dryers incorporate a drum that rotates and tumbles the laundry to be dried as heated air circulates around the laundry. However, some laundry items, including delicate clothing or heavy, bulky items, should not be tumbled. For such items, a drying rack can be used.